


Chained Up and Beat Down

by MsChievous



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Poor Prompto Argentum, i can't believe that is a tag i haven't used yet, no comfort.....yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Whumptober Day 1: Waking Up Restrained.After defeating his.... father? creator? Whatever... Prompto thinks that he's on the road to reuniting with his friends. Ardyn begs to differ,
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Chained Up and Beat Down

**Author's Note:**

> So... The Divorce is on hold a bit for whumptober but I'm excited to write for yall! Let's get some whump in this house!

Prompto waves back at Aranea as he speeds off on the snowmobile. Hope blooms in his chest at the possibility of reuniting with Noctis and the others. Aranea said that there was a small town directly south, so if he travels there with the sunrise on his right, she should get there sooner or later. Someone would have to have a phone he could borrow and he had long since memorized Noctis’ number. He could just-

In the middle of his thoughts, the steering wheel of the snowmobile jerked roughly, as if it had just a large rock. Prompto swore, trying to wrench it back on track, but did so overzealously. The steering wheel jerked again, this time much more severely. He feels his body being thrown up and over, then he tumbles down into painful blackness.

* * *

He blinks back the fog in his vision, trying to work through the dizzying feeling of vertigo. It takes him a moment to realize he’s upright, another moment to realize how much his wrist and ribs ache, and another few to realize that he’s being held upright by cold metal cuffs.

With a jerk, he tries to wrench himself free, but the cuffs hold firm. Despite the panic choking him and sending his thoughts spiraling he forces himself to look around. Metal bars caging him in this room, a metal shelf to the side, and whatever…. this thing was. It was like some kind of metal cross, encasing his arms and legs.

 _Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t_ -

“Aw, finally waking up, are we?” 

The voice over the intercoms renews the fear coursing through him and he jerks his head around to find where Ardyn might be watching him. He spots the glint of a security camera and glares at it silently.

“Well that’s certainly no fun. Your struggling was amusing, try doing that again.” Ardyn’s voice crackles from the speaker behind him and represses a shudder at the thought of the man lingering out of sight.

After an extended time of no reaction, Ardyn sighs. “I supposeI’ll have to make things interesting. You know those friends of yours? Well, former friends I suppose… They popped by to visit the precious Crystal of theirs and just walked right past you. Rather sad honestly but I suppose they realized you were simply dead weight.

The words… they _sting_ . Though he knows from Aranea that it’s not true. Aranea said the others were looking for him, they were _worried_ about him.

He tries to shift into a position that takes the weight off his wrists, but his ribs twinge hard and he can’t bite back a small yelp.

“Yes…” Ardyn whispers. “Just like that.”

Prompto winces at the words and tries to force himself to stay still. But the weight pulls at his arms, tearing his wrist, elbows, and shoulders in the process. He feels like if he stays in this position much longer he’s going to pass out from the pain again.

He breathes deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

“Aww,” a voice coos, and Prompto freezes. _That_ **_bastard_ **… “Does it hurt, Prompto?” The voice is Noctis’ but the grimy malice in there is just… not his friend. The discord between the two makes his breath catch in his throat.

“Shut _up_ ,” he growls, voice hoarse from thirst. 

“Not even a hello,” No-Noctis huffs. “I thought spending time with me would hammer in _some_ form of manners but I suppose princes have their limits.”

There’s a pause, and then a different voice rumbles, low and familiar. “Maybe will be more amenable to this?”

He hates how his lip wobbles at the familiarity, but forces himself to tamp down on the emotion. 

There’s another pause before Ignis’ voice says, “Well perhaps like this then?”

Prompto holds back another wave of emotion from hearing his friends’ voices again and forces himself to focus straight ahead.

“Well that’s no fun. You’re no _fun_ , dear Prompto.”

Still, Prompto doesn’t rise to the bait.

“Well then, let’s see how long it is til your Prince Charming finds you. _If_ he finds you. Would you like to make a wager? I say…” he pauses and the blond can practically _see_ him theatrically tapping his chin. “Four days and some odd hours. Best estimate. And you? If you get it right I’ll let you go without a fight. Get it wrong, and I’ll have a whole army of Magitek Troopers waiting in their way.”

After a moment of silence, Prompto breathes in a shaky breath. “Three days. I bet they’ll be here in three days.”

“Well then,” Ardyn purrs, “We’ll see who wins.”


End file.
